


Love, Hate, and Nothing

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Yuletide Drabble Invitational 2014 [5]
Category: Nashville (TV)
Genre: Advice, Angst, Drabble, Fallout/Aftermath, Gen, Pregnancy, Romantic Angst, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, secrecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I need to 'nothing' him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Hate, and Nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hauntedd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedd/gifts).



> A/N: Wrote right after I watched "I Feel Sorry for Me" (ep. 4) and before I saw "Road Happy" (ep. 5), which kind of josses it.
> 
> Prompt: something where [Juliette] reacts to the ongoing feelings she has toward Avery/herself

"You were going to tell him," Glenn said, spreading his hands in question. "What happened? I thought you said he needed to know."

"Only because you talked me into it," Juliette countered as she set her files down on the counter. "Prospective families." She smiled brightly. "I'm sure I'll find someone in here."

"Juliette…"

"Not now, Glenn!" She raised her hands to her face in frustration. "I need to 'nothing' him, okay? He doesn't want me in his life, and I am taking control of mine."

She opened the file, and the words didn't swim this time. She started reading.


End file.
